Three (super) idiots!
by hinagiku2705
Summary: Sepenggal kisah mengenai efek buruk yang ditimbulkan trio idiot kepada chanyeol dan baekhyun. (CHANBAEK/PWP/ONESHOOT/YAOI) repost coz dihapus pihak ffn. mind to review again? jebal:(


**"Three (super) Idiots"**.

**Pairing** :Chanbaek

.

**Disclaimer** : Their belongs to themselves and god.

.

**Genre** : mesum, romance, and humor (maybe._.)

.

© hinagiku2705

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love, NC!

SORRY FOR TYPHO_

.

**AN: Kyung Hee universities itu yang jadi cover ff ini**** ;)**

Happy reading yorobun! ^^

.

_"Terkutuklah kau mahluk miskin ekspresi, Oh sehun!"_

Laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi itu berjalan cepat menuruni tangga.

_"Aku harap anak-anakmu bermuka mesum tujuh turunnan, Wu yifan!"_

Tas yang berada di punggungya nampak turut terhentak-hentak akibat pergerakan tubuhnya yang terburu-buru.

_"Semoga kau tidak berkesempatan menikmati ayam goreng selama sisa hidupmu, Kim jongin!"_

Setelah tiba di lantai dasar, pemuda bertelinga lebar dengan wajah yang tampan dan manis secara bersamaan itu berlari kecil keluar dari gedung perkuliahan. Park chanyeol, 22 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan Bioteknologi di Kyung Hee university. Siang ini ia bermaksud mendatangi laboratorium biologi untuk memeriksa bahan-bahan penelitian. Semenjak kemarin ia telah mengekstrak etanol dari tumbuhan, butuh kesabaran lebih agar ekstrak tersebut siap (berberapa teman chanyeol mengatakan penelitiannya membosankan, tapi chanyeol merasa penelitian ini penting karena menyangkut daya hidup nyamuk. Ya. Nyamuk, hewan mini sialan yang sering berdengung di telinga dan menggigit.) Meskipun udara panas terik, chanyeol menyemangati dirinya untuk pergi ke kampus mengingat misinya untuk menciptakan produk berbahan etanol yang dapat mengurangi nafsu makan nyamuk sehingga mereka tidak begitu menggangu umat manusia.

Tahukah kalian apakah yang ditemukan chanyeol di dalam laboratorium? Tiga onggok namja yang berdempetan. Yi fan (senior chanyeol yang lama lulus karena meneliti soal sel clon dan hybird. Ya, hybird. Yifan sering berkata dirinya adalah berasal dari galaxy lain makannya ia ingin meneliti hal-hal aneh di bumi ini) menggegam sebuah tablet diapit oleh dua juniornya yang berwarna kulit monokrom (baca: hitam dan putih). Chanyeol melihat teman-temannya sangat serius, oleh karena itu dengan menjulurkan lehernya yang panjang chanyeol mengintip apa yang diperhatikan ketiga teman sejurusannya itu. Chanyeol menyesal.

Adegan 18 tahun plus dimana dua insan tengah memadu kasih nampak di layar itu. Chanyeol berusah menghiraukannya, ia berjalan meninggalkan temannya untuk mengurus tabung-tabung etanol. Seolah tidak bisa lebih idiot lagi ketiga temannya (chanyeol rasanya ingin memutus pertemannan mereka) itu setelah melihat film mesum mereka malah saling bertaruh untuk menahan hasrat. Dan dasar manusia-manusia licik, untuk saling menjatuhkan mereka bertiga mencari dan membuka hasil ekstrak mawar, pepermint dan cendana yang disimpan di dalam lab. Bahan-bahan yang merupakan hasil percobaan itu adalah aroma terapi peningkat gairah tubuh. Pada akhirnya ketiga orang itu malah saling memutuskan untuk "membantu" memuaskan hasrat. It's a big nonono for chanyeol untuk ikut bergabung dan melakukan _foursome_ dengan trio idiot yang membugilkan diri di laboratorium yang notabenenya adalah tempat publik.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Chanyeol berlari panik menjauhi lab saat suara-suara berat mulai menjadi desahan.

._.

"Chanyeol,,, channie,,, yeol!"

Lengkingan suara nyaris mendekati ultrasonik menyapa gendang telinga chanyeol. Ia menegok dan melihat namjachinggunya, byun baekhyun, berlari sprint mencoba mengejar langkahnya yang panjang.

'kau,, hosh,, kenapa,,, hosh,, tidak,,, berhentijugasaatkupanggil." Baekhyun berucap tersenggal dan sedikit menunjukan kemampuan rapnya saat telah berhasil mengejar chanyeol. Kehabisan nafas rupanya si byun.

"_Baek,, kedatanganmu tak tepat_." Itu suara hati chanyeol.

"kau kenapa diam saja yeol?

"..."

"Haiss,,, daripada bengong begitu ayo ikut aku saja. Kau berjanji makan siang bersama kan setelah dari lab? Untung aku melihatmu saat keluar gedung tadi, kalau tidak blabla.."

Baekhyun terus berbicara sembari menarik lengan chanyeol. Ia tak sadar kekasihnya itu pikirannya sedang menerawang ke dunia lain. Saat chanyeol mulai menapaki dunianya yang sekarang ia tengah menyuapkan Ddokbokki ke mulutnya dan baekhyun masih berbicara panjang lebar. Mereka tengah duduk di area kantin kampus. Baekhyun bukan namja yang cuek. Namun dengan polosnya ia tak menyadari bagian tubuh bawah kekasihnya itu membentuk tenda. Parah.

_Shit_

"—makannya yeol kau itu seperti lebih jatuh cinta dengan nyamuk daripada aku." Baekhyun yang telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya saat ini tengah memakan Patbingsu sebagai hidangan penutup.

_Damn_

"slurpp—ah makan es krim dan youghurt saat musim panas memang yang ternikmat! Ahh sampai dimana tadi aku yeol?" Disela-sela omongan dan aktivitas menikmati es kacang merah tersebut baekhyun berucap.

_Fu*k_

Nampaknya baekhyun perlu belajar lagi soal table manner, ia makan hingga berantakan. jejak susu nampak tercetak disekitar bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda alami itu "ermmmh,, mashita!" serunya sambil memakan pisang (yang sebagai toping patbisung) dengan gerakan lambat karena begitu menikmatinya.

Brakk

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit. Ia menarik lengan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang belum sempat memproses apa yang terjadi ikut terbawa arus chanyeol.

Saat ini mereka tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi makan. Namun posisinya berbeda jauh. Ditaman kampus, tepatnya di bawah naungan pohon _cherry blossom_. Chanyeol tengah memenjarakan baekhyun dengan posisi tangan baekhyun yang ditahan di atas. Baekhyun mengedip lucu tanda keheranan, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya pada chanyeol yang tiba-tiba nampak seperti binatang buas yang kelaparan.

"ye.. yeolie? Wae?"

Chanyeol tetap diam, ia tetap menatap baekhyun intens. Perlahan ia memajukan kepalanya mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan baekhyun.

_Unghh_. Baekhyun mengerang tertahan. Indera pengecap chanyeol menyapu sekitar bibirnya. Dengan rakus lidah itu menjilat sekaligus menghisap area mulut baekhyun. Belum puas, lidah itu dengan lancangnya bergerilya merasakan cita rasa wajah hingga leher baekhyun.

"aa,,,aa" bakhyun mencoba melepaskan diri, namun seiring dengan usahanya itu cengkraman chanyeol semakin kuat. Tubuh namja yang lebih tinggi itu pun semakin menghimpit tubuh kekasihnya ke pohon. Chanyeol semakin kasar. Ia menarik cardigan sekaligus kemeja baekhyun. Dua kancing kemeja itu pun terlepas sehingga menampilkan dada baekhyun yang putih mulus dan sedikit mengeluarkan peluh. sungguh menggoda.

"tidak memakai dalaman, menggunakan celana yang hanya selutut, memakan es berantakan." Chanyeol menghentikan segala aktivitas menjelajahi tubuh baekhyun dengan lidahnya, ia memandang lelaki berwajah imut di depannya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. "kau membuatku ingin memakanmu baek. Mianhae, tapi aku akan menyantapmu siang ini.

1

2

3

Baekhyun memelototkan kedua manik matanya secara maksimal. Mereka memang jarang bertemu. Mereka memang sudah lama tak menyentuh pasangan masing-masing. Tapi biar digaris bawahi, sekarang sedang jam 2 siang dan mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah kampus. Hell to the no. Hell no! Baekhyun tak mau melihat headline koran kampus yang berjudul "**Dua Orang Mahasiswa Tingkat Akhir Dikeluarkan Dari Kyung Hee University Karena Melakukan Perbutan Senonoh Di Taman Kampus**." Tapi, masalahnya, orang dengan tubuh kelewat tinggi dan lemah otak dihadapannya ini libidonya sedang overload! Singkat cerita, baekhyun tak berdaya.

._.

"Eurmm,,,, engghh"

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah. Celana, boxer, dan celana dalamnya telah diturunkan (dengan paksa, oleh chanyeol tentu saja) dan menyangkut di mata kaki. Sebatang alat kelamin pria dengan titik cairan di pucuknya tengah menggelitik anal baekhyun. Setelah dirasa manhole baekhyun cukup lembab dan penisnya sendiri telah cukup tegang chanyeol memundurkan diri. Mulutnya yang tengah mengigit-gigit kecil kedua pucuk nipple baekhyun juga turut berhenti memanjakan benda yang telah tegang dan memerah karena dikulum. Walau telah ada jarak baekhyun tak bisa kabur, ia juga telah terangsang maksimal.

Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya ke pohon. Ia menatap chanyeol yang berjongkok dibawahnya, chanyeol mendorong paha bagian dalam bekhyun agar mengangkang lebih lebar. Lubang berkedut itu pun makin terekspose.

"baek,, ini indah sekali" chanyeol berucap dengan suara rendahnya, baekhyun jadi merinding apalagi nafas hangat chanyeol terasa di bagian tubuhnya yang paling privat dibawah sana. Lagi-lagi lidah chanyeol berulah. Organ tanpa tulang itu memasuki lubang senggama baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mendongak, dan mengepalkan tanggannya.

Begitu sempit dan hangat. Lidah chanyeol dimanjakan dengan pijatan dinding manhole baekhyun. Baekhyun juga merasakan nikmat, reflek, ia menggerakan pinggulnya melecehkan lidah chanyeol.

"tak sabar ke inti rupanya." Chanyeol menarik lidahnya seraya terkekeh.

Baekhyun mengkerucutkan bibir saat kenikmatan yang diberikan tiba-tiba ditarik. Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama saat salah satu tangan chanyeol menyusup ke belakang tubuh dan melingkari pinggangnya. Baekhyun mengerti, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher chanyeol. lelaki yang lebih mungil itu juga memposisikan kepalanya nyaman di pundak sang kekasih.

"eumm, bergeraklah cepat yeollie. Kita di tempat umum. Walau sakit aku akan menahannya." Wajah baekhyun merona, dan chanyeol kembali terkekeh. Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya.

"arra aku akan bermain sedikit kasar. Jika kau tak tahan lakukan apapun yang membuatmu tenang. Cha, ku mulai ya." Usai berkata chanyeol memasukan seluruh batang penisnya ke lubang baekhyun dengan sekali hentakan.

Erangan frustasi keluar dari bibir baekhyun, segera saja namja pecinta eye liner itu meraih kepala chanyeol dan melumat bibir chanyeol. Pada dasarnya bibir chanyeol sangat kissable, sehingga baekhyun bisa mengalihkan rasa sakit pada holenya dengan menikmati bibir manis chanyeol. Cita rasa makan siang yang baru tadi mereka makan masih terasa di mulut keduanya, namun hal tersebut malah memberi kenikmatan dua insan yang sedang bersetubuh itu.

Chanyeol paham baekhyun telah siap menerima penis besar miliknya dalam tubuh mungil tersebut. Namja bertelinga lebar itu mengeluarkan dan kemudian memasukan kembali penisnya ke dalam tubuh baekhyun dengan tempo yang cepat. Tubuh baekhyun pun menggelinjang hebat, desahan pun terlantun indah dari bibir tipisnya. Tak hanya penisnya saja yang bekerja, mulut chanyeol menyesap bagian belakang leher baekhyun yang sensitif. Tangan kanan chanyeol memelintir dan menarik nipplenya secara bergantian, sedangkan tangan satunya yang tadi berada di pinggang baekhyun sekarang asik memompa penis baekhyun secara bersemangat.

"_ini terlalu nikmat_!" seru baekhyun dalam hati. Kenikmatan baekhyun terealisasi dari erangan yang menyebut nama chanyeol di setiap hentakan penis chanyeol, tak tinggal diam tangan baekhyun menjelajah punggung chanyeol yang masih berbalut kaus dan berakhir di pantat chanyeol yang sama terbukanya seperti pantatnya. Baekhyun meremas-remas kedua bongkahan itu untuk meminta chanyeol menusuk lebih dalam. Dan seolah mengerti, chanyeol mewujudkannya.

"arghh.. arghh... yeollie nghh"

"baek, so thight. I'm close hmm" chanyeol yang telah merasakan pucuk penisnya bertemu dengan prostate baekhyun, semakin mempercepat tusukannya.

"Ahh ye,, yeol aku tak ku—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya lahar putih telah memuncrat keluar dari penis baekhyun. Beruntung sperma yang ia keluarkan meluber ke daerah hole, paha dalam serta tangan chanyeol bukan mengotori cardigan maupun kemeja yang memang tidak ditanggalkan seluruhnya oleh mereka berdua.

Saat baekhyun mengkonsongkan skrotumnya, chanyeol tetap menggenjotnya dengan kasar hingga badan baekhyun terlonjak-lonjak.

Chanyeol pun berucap diantara nafasnya yang semakin memendek. "baek, aku juga akan keluar,, emmm"

_"Omoo kau serius?"_

_"tentu saja mana mungkin aku bercanda haha"_

_"astaga matilah aku!"_

Gelak tawa berberapa orang terdengar oleh baekhyun dan chanyeol. Keberadaan orang-orang tersebut nampak semakin mendekat. Ekspresi chanbaek terkejut bukan main, mereka pucat pasi.

"SIAL!" seru keduanya dalam hati.

._.

Ahh... ahhh...

Baekhyun menahan desahannya mati-matian akibat tusukan tanpa niat ditiap chanyeol melangkah. Tadi karena takut kepergok, chanyeol reflek menggendong baekhyun dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu di bagian bawah (chanyeol sempat mengatakan maaf, ia tidak mungkin menyelesaikannya karena belum keluar). Setiap chanyeol melangkah penisnya akan terasa keluar masuk dari manhole baekhyun, hal tersebut kembali merangsang baekhyun.

Dan berakhirlah di sini mereka sekarang. Di depan deretan keran air yang memanjang di area taman kampus. Tubuh bagian atas baekhyun telentang di rerumputan, jika ia membuka matanya baekhyun hanya dapat melihat pipa air yang mengaliri tiap keran. Sedangkan tubuh bagian bawah mulai dari pantatnya tidak menyentuh bumi karena masih menyatu dengan chanyeol, posisi baekhyun menggantung dengan penis chanyeol sebagai pusat penahannya. Posisi yang aneh, tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa namanya juga keadaan darurat.

"loh yeol sedang apa kau membungkuk depan keran air begitu?" seru rekan satu kampus mereka yang bernama kim jongdae.

"a—aku baru saja minum"

"mukamu pucat yeol" suara lain ikut menyahuti. Kim minseok, salah satu teman chanyeol juga. Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati, ternyata orang-orang yang tadi mendekat ke arahnya dan baekhyun merupakan orang-orang yang chanyeol kenal. Jongdae, minseok, luhan, kyungsoo, dan tao. Matilah kau PCY jika ketauan sedang berhubungan sex di tempat publik. Haha.

"haha,, aku tidak apa-apa kok"

Dibawah sana, baekhyun yang keberadaannya tertutupi oleh kotak keran air menjulurkan tangganya dan mencoba memisahkan penyatuan tubuh mereka.

"kau yakin yeol?"

Jemari lentik melingkari penis chanyeol dikeluarkannya alat kelamin itu, sembari menahan desahannya.

"N-Nde,,"

Pertautan mereka terpisah. Baekhyun menstabilkan kondisinya, ia lantas melihat penis chanyeol masih tegak dengan urat yang bermunculan di sekitarnya. Pemuda yang berbaring itu pun menampilkan seringaian. Waktunya menyiksa park chanyeol.

"jinja? Selain pucat kau juga berkeringat lebih park dobi" kyungsoo bertanya dengan alis yang berkerut.

Tangan cantik itu bermain dengan rambut-rambut halus yang tumbuh di pusat tubuh seorang PCY. Lidah pemuda bereyeliner juga mulai bermain-main menantang alat kelamin yang telah berdiri marah. Kecup, jilat, hisap. Sial. Ternyata penis chanyeol tidak hanya nikmat di manholenya, untuk dinikmati seperti lolipoppun penis itu juga bisa. Baekhyun memasuk-keluarkan lolipop yang baru masuk daftar favoritnya itu kedalam mulutnya.

"arghhhhhhhh!"

Teman-teman chanyeol terkejut dengan geraman chanyeol.

"ba- baik." Chanyeol yang semula menunduk membangkitkan tubuhnya. "a- aku mengaku aku memang kurang sehat. Aku barusan muntah-muntah disini, namun kalian jangan khawatir. Ini hanya heat stroke sementara saja, nanti sore aku juga akan baikan. Mian jika kassar, tapi bisakah kalian meninggalkanku. Aku tak nyaman dipandang oleh kalian dalam kedaan lemah begini."

Teman-temannya bermaksud protes, tetapi pandangan yang dilempar chanyeol seolah tak terbantahkan. Dengan berberapa kalimat penenangan rombongan itupun meninggalkan chanyeol. Suasana taman kembali sepi. Namun saat temannya berangsur pergi chanyeol sempat mendengar:

"apa mungkin dia isi ya? Dia punya wajah manis begitu sapa tahu dia pernah 'dibawah'"

Terlintas di benak chanyeol untuk menulis nama di semua account medsosnya menjadi real_seme_pcy.

Lengguhan kecil menyadarkan chanyeol, ia memandang ke bawah. Nampak baekhyun masih "memakan" penisnya dengan rakus. Tangan baekhyun yang lentik memompa kejantanannya sendiri. Chanyeol yang tadi telah berhasil mencapai klimaksnya di mulut baekhyun kembali menegang.

"Hey puppy, belum puas juga meminum susunya eoh?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada seduktif.

Baekhyun yang semula terpejam, perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat chanyeol yang berdiri tegak dari bawah.

"another round?" byun seksi baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"allright pup, lets move on. Terlalu terbuka disini." Chanyeol menyahuti permintaan kekasihnya itu. Yang lebih tinggi membantu yang lebih pendek untuk berjalan, mereka berdua pun kembali berlindung dibawah naungan pohon-pohon.

Berbeda dengan dua posisi sebelumnya, sekarang baekhyun membelakangi chanyeol dengan posisi miring. Celana yang tadi masih menyangkut di kedua kakinya sekarang telah sama-sama dilepas, hal tersebut memungkinkan chanyeol untuk bebas menyentuh anak anjingnya yang sudah pasrah dijamah itu. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah kaki baekhyun tinggi-tinggi, hal tersebut membuat kejantanan chanyeol menyentuh bagian dalam baekhyun yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sensasi baru membuat baekhyun semakin mengetatkan rektumnya menjepit chanyeol.

"baek,, erghh, jangan dijepit sayang" tegur chanyeol yang masih asik meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di pundak baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak bisa membalas ucapannya. Baekhyun sibuk mengulum jemari-jemari chanyeol. Ia berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit, nikmat, sekaligus pegalnya. Chanyeol (lagi-lagi) mengerjai tubuhnya habis-habisan. Harus baekhyun akui chanyeol memang perkasa dan tak terduga dalam berhubungan badan. Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan ia akan bercinta di tempat umum seperti ini.

"_Outdoor sex_ ternyata menyenangkan". Begitu pikir baekhyun. Hembusan angin dan hangatnya paparan sinar matahari yang langsung menerpa kulitnya menambah kenikmatan sendiri bagi baekhyun. Ia juga menyukai chanyeol yang bergerak lebih kasar dari biasanya akibat ketakutan dipergoki orang.

"_Outdoor sex_ ternyata menyenangkan". Begitu pikir chanyeol. Ia bisa bereksperimen berbagai macam gaya yang agak kikuk dilakukan jika diatas ranjang. Ia juga menyukai baekhyun yang semakin mengetatkan rektumnya (sampai chanyeol merasa sedikit ngilu di penisnya) akibat ketakutan dipergoki orang.

Kedua orang yang asik making sweet love itupun mencapai puncak untuk kedua kalinya secara bersamaan. Chanyeol menurunkan sebelah kaki baekhyun, ia kemudian mendekap pemuda mungil yang masih tersenggal dari belakang. Tubuh keduanya masih menyatu. Namun kedua namja itu masih menikmati penyatuan tubuh mereka itu.

"yeolie,, emhh" baekhyun bergerak maju, analnya yang melunak mengeluarkan kenjatanan chanyeol diiringi desahan pelan. Tak lama, baekhyun yang memisahkan penyatuan, kembali berbaring dan memandang chanyeol. Keduanya pun bertatapan intens.

"mianhae,, maaf jika tadi aku tiba-tiba menyerangmu." Chanyeol berucap sembari mengelus sayang pipi baekhyun.

"nde, tak apa-apa. Sudah terlanjur terjadi juga." Baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun ketara sekali tidak ada nada menyesal dalam kalimatnya itu. "bogoshipo yeoll" lanjut baekhyun dengan masuk semakin dalam kedekapan chanyeol, ia juga menggesek-gesekan manja wajahnya di dada chanyeol.

"aigoo, kau sedang beraegyo byun baekhyun?" chanyeol sekarang mengelus rambut baekhyun yang lembut. "aku juga merindukanmu, maaf kalau aku sibuk dengan penelitianku. Sebentar lagi aku akan selesai, kau juga cepat selesaikan tugas akhirmu. Setelah itu kita cari pekerjaan, dan setelah mapan aku bisa melamarmu."

Baekhyun ternganga, ia memandang chanyeol terkejut sekaligus bahagia. "jinja? kau janji,, kau harus berjanji!" seulas senyum lebar tercipta di wajah baekhyun, matanya yang sipit pun membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit. Jiwa fanboy chanyeol pun bangkit.

"aaaa,,, iya aku pasti menepatinya park baekhyun"

"appo, appoyo!" baekhyun memukul pelan kedua tangan chanyeol yang mencubiti kedua pipinya. "huh, tapi jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku dulu yoda."

"hehe mian." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, ia kembali menseriuskan wajahnya dan memandang mahluk indah ciptaan tuhan yang berbaring dihadapannya. Keheningan sementara tercipta.

"saranghae byun baekhyun"

"nado saranghae park chanyeol" suasana sepi pun dipecahkan dengan pernyataan cinta keduanya. Kedua namja itu pun larut dalam penyatuan bibir yang lembut tanpa nafsu.

"by the way yeolie, aku ingin bertanya." Saat ini mereka berdua telah kembali berpakaian lengkap dan sedang merenggangkan tubuh.

"heum, ada apa baek?"

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku? Maksudku,, aku tahu kau orang yang termasuk pintar dalam menahan perasaan, tapi tadi kau tampak berbeda." Baekhyun berkata dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

Perlahan, air muka chanyeol berubah. Insiden di lab yang melibatkan ketiga rekan idiotnya terputar diotaknya. Mimpi buruknya kembali teringat "gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

END

ok, its weird. sorry. review dong,,, gomawo!

Btw anyone interest with kriskaihun? uwooo threesome 3 seme /

**November 2014 { month of chanbaek moment :') }**


End file.
